


Dying Embers

by Arison



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Smut, Some angst, Top Caleb Widogast, actual play, dnd, fork tongues for life, past tense writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arison/pseuds/Arison
Summary: Mollymauk and Caleb take a day to explore the festival that is happening Zadash. After some fun gambling, Mollymauk decides to have a little fun with Caleb. When things get too hot will Mollymauks fire resistance nature prevent him from getting burned. Find out on this chapter of "Dying embers."
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader,
> 
> This fic is done with dice rolls. Yes, actual dice rolls with the character sheets from Critstats.com. Caleb and Mollymauk are both level 5 in this fic. I fudged no rolls. The only thing that changed was a coin flip I did at the beginning of this story to see who would top. Mollymauk got tails and won, but with how the dice rolls were he ended up as a bottom. Please enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it.

Mollymauk laid peacefully in bed. Although still, the violet tiefling was dreaming violently. He was viciously pouring himself into soft fields of ginger hair. Raking his hard talons along soft peach flesh. 

Soft whimpers and moans of pleasure escaped his pale purple lips. His tongue ran across his teeth to abate the hunger that was rising in him. The world shifted, and he was running. He was chasing a ginger cat, that he knew in his mind's eye was Caleb. His perspective was constantly changing from having Caleb gasping for breath beneath him to him chasing behind Caleb hungrily trying to capture a ginger cat or, even, an orange rabbit. 

Mollymauk had never felt such a hunger. Even when he was most lustful he still had control over himself, but this was very different. A primal part of his dreamself gave into urges he usually kept under control. This kind of loss of control didn't even come with drugs. But this! Oh, this was addicting.

Real Mollymauk kicked his leg, while in the dream he pushed himself deeper into Caleb's tight entrance. Rocketing forward and backwards until... fireworks.

"Molly? Hello!" His body rocked violently out of the dream. A hand waved in front of Mollymauk's face as his eyes adjusted to the light. "Platinum Dragon to Molly? Fjord's voice boomed in the side of Mollymauk’s ear. "You gon' wake up or do I have to drag ya down stairs?"

Fjord loomed, agitated, over Mollymauk's sleepy form. 

"Oh, sorry. I was having the best dream." Mollymauk said in a haze.

"Were angels massaging you on the beach? Fjord said sarcastically and pointed to the lump in the bed.

“Are you looking to fix this?” Mollymauk raised an eyebrow.

Fjord's face fell, realizing what Mollymauk just invited him to do.

“What! No,” Fjord blushed and tossed Mollymauk’s shirt over Mollymauk’s face. "Get dressed. We will be eating then moving out soon." 

"Wait, that wasn't the end." Mollymauk’s muffled voice sounded from under the shirt.

"Tell me at breakfast." Fjord sounded as he left the room.

Mollymauk sat up in bed and smoothed out the shirt thinking back to the dream. The chase. Turning Caleb around and watching Caleb’s face turn the color of his hair. He remembered the touch, the feeling of that ginger hair in his hands. Then fireworks. Fireworks went off as he rode the sorcerer like a horse. Fireworks and fucking. That wasn't something Mollymauk could've juxtaposed by his conscious self. No, no it was that deep, dark, and naughty part of him that only with REM sleep could produce. The thrusting of hips, and the sly smile that crossed Caleb’s face when he looked at books. Mollymauk saw the hungry way Caleb regarded books, and wished that gaze would turn toward him. It sent shivers down his spine, to the very tip of his tail and lingered there for a moment. 

With a sigh and toss of his pants Mollymauk dressed himself. His usual purple attire and heavy cloak were in order today. He noticed a hole in his sock as he pulled on his boats and groaned.  _ I’ll have to mend this later,  _ he noted. 

Jolting down the steps of the inn, Mollymauk came upon his group of friends. Sadly, Yasha was away at the moment, but he knew she always found her way back. Mollymauk slid in a chair by Jester and Beauregard. "Beautifuls," he addressed both of them," what's on the agenda for today?" 

Beauregard made a face at the comment. She never did take well having her looks complimented. Jester, on the other hand, giggled. Soft shades of deep purple blooming on her cheeks.

"Molly! There is a carnival tonight!" Jester exclaimed. "There will be caramel apples and games and meat on a stick."

"Oh!" Mollymauks' eyes beamed. "Now, that sounds fun. Much better than stuffy sewers." Their last job had them going into the sewers killing rats, but turns out the real job was killing a giant spider. Mollymauk was never going to get the smell of sewer spider out of his coat. 

Fjord, Nott, and Caleb joined the table with plates of food from the bar. 

"Oh, pass me some bacon," Beauregard said to Fjord. Not waiting for Fjord to respond, Beauregard snatched up all the bacon. 

"That wasn't all for you Beau." Fjord said angrily.

"Thank you, Nott." Jester said as Nott handed her a plate of breakfast. 

"You're welcome." Nott said from behind her porcelain mask, "And here is a plate for you Molly."

"Aw, thank you." Mollymauk said. 

The discussion on tonight's events continued. Everyone was excited to have the night off and just relax. Mollymauk slowly ate his food, enjoying the comforting flavors of bacon, eggs, and goat cheese. He'd sneak glances at Caleb, head down in a book not looking at what he was eating. Conversations became background noises as Mollymauk thought back to the dream. Bright flashes of green and red lit the sky. Caleb's hands raised above his head.

Mollymauk let out a hiss.

The group turned. "Do you not want to go to the carnival?" Beauregard's face contorted in confusion. 

"No, no I want to go," Mollymauk grunted," Just had to get some bacon out of my throat." Mollymauk awkwardly hissed and grunted to make the deception more believable. He didn't want to let on that he was daydreaming so hard he let out the same hiss he did in the dream. 

The group went back to their plans, and Mollymauk half listened. His mind was elsewhere.

“I need to go shopping before the carnival.” Jester said with a jump. “I have  _ plans _ .” Her face shifted to a mischievous grin. 

“Oh, and what are these plans?” Caleb asked flatly. 

“You’ll see.” Jester packed away her books and took off. “Will you come with me, Nott?” 

“Sure!” Nott grinned and followed after Jester.

“You want to go too, Fjord?” Beauregard asked. 

“Naw, something tells me whatever Jester has planned there are going to involve a lot of dicks.” 

"Oh, so many dicks you guys." Jester affirmed. She did a small hop before Nott and she left the hotel. 

"I think I will try some game booths." Mollymauk said.

"Aren't those things rigged?" Fjord asked.

"Massively!" Mollymauk proclaimed, "I go for the people who lost. They will need some cheering up. Give some fortunes and see how the night goes."

"That's pretty nice of you." Caleb said. Frumpkin, the orange bengal cat, hopped onto Caleb's shoulder. Mollymauk pet the little guy on the head.

“If you hang on a moment, I can come with you.” Caleb said as he scribbled into his book.

“Oh, you sure? I don’t want to bore you.”

“I like games so I don’t mind joining.”

“I don’t know how you can enjoy being surrounded by mopey people all day.” Beauregard exclaimed.

“We are around you all the time and we do well.” Caleb retorted. Mollymauk snorted and Fjord puffed his cheeks to hold in the eggs. 

“Yea- wait HEY!” 

“Run.” Caleb stated. Mollymauk hopped out of his chair followed by Caleb. 

Mollymauk and Caleb scurried out of the hotel before a plate hit the door as it shut on their way out. 

  
  
  


The day sank faster than a ship near Darktow. Mollymauk and Caleb stopped by every stall, and even the gambling stations hidden throughout the city. They managed to anger a few stall managers, help a couple kids get candy, and even win a game of Ord. 

“I must say, friend, you can be quite deceptive when you want to be.” Mollymauk winked.

“It was nothing really. I just noticed him pulling cards out of his sleeve. I had to do something after you lost.” 

“Ha! Not much of a loss when someone is cheating. I'd call that more of a scam. ” 

"Ja, it's always a good day when you aren’t scammed."

As the sun sank over the horizon, Mollymauk looked up at the light amber sky, when a small burst of green and a loud pop resounded. Mollymauk had a flashback to this morning. "They must be testing the fireworks. Too much light to see ‘em, though. We should proll’ meet up with everyone and find a spot to watch them. Aye, think you can send Nott a message?" 

"Ja, would be a good idea if I knew which direction she was." Caleb said. 

"Oh, darn. Well I guess we can head back to the hotel. I am sure we might find the others if she and Jester are finished with whatever they are doing." Mollymauk cut down an alley headed back to the hotel. Caleb stopped. 

"Molly, that is the right way, but if we keep to the main road we will get there faster."

"Oh, I am sure of it , but I am not trying to get there faster. I am trying to get there in the most interesting way possible." Mollymauk let a wicked grin cross his face.

"But it's 500 steps less."

"Did you really keep track of our steps?" 

"Yes we did a total of 6793.. 94 steps for you today."

"Sir, you need to chill. Also stop counting my steps, it's creepy."

"How is that cr-" Before Caleb could finish, Mollymauk pulled him into the alley. The alley was dark, dank, and decrepit. Large trash bins were placed against the back walls of crumbling buildings. Caleb swore he saw a rat as big as Frumpkin. 

"We were just in the sewers a day ago.” Caleb protested.

“Honestly, this is quite a pleasant little detour compared to that." Mollymauk fanned out his hands towards the looming exit. 

“Ah!” Several squeaks sounded from behind a trash can. Caleb and Mollymauk eyes fell onto a small group of children. Their eyes were as wide as a cats at night.

“Adults! Scatter!” One of the older looking ones screamed.

Caleb and Mollymauk stood still as tiny legs skittered around them and bolted down the alley. 

“Ha, ha kids these days.” Mollymauk said. 

Caleb turned to the small bundle where children had been hiding. “I bet they must have snatched a coin purse or two. Good on ‘em.” When Mollymauk examined the small, hidden cove, there wasn’t a coin purse as he assumed, but a small burning fire and some matches next to it. 

“Oh, playing with fire. That’s even better.” It was then Mollymauk noticed his jovial tone was lost on Caleb. The ginger was enthralled by the small flame dancing on dried grass and small twigs. 

“Caleb?” Mollymauk said softly. 

Caleb did a waving motion with his hands and the flame erupted far larger than what miniscule kindling the children had collected. Mollymauk jerked back at the sudden eruption. He was about to curse at Caleb when he truly looked at his face. 

A mixture of concentration, horror, and, to Mollymauk curiosity, glee. Caleb reached his hand out to the fire, but Mollymauk abruptly stomped on it with his hand. 

“Hey now, we can’t go around being arsonists.”

Caleb seemed to look at Mollymauk for the first time in a while. “Oh, sorry. I-I got carried away.” Caleb glanced down at Mollymauk’s hand. “I’ve got a bandage if you need one.”

“Oh, don’t bother. I’m fire resistant, don’t cha know.” Mollymauk grinned as he showed Caleb his smoking but ungrazed palm. 

“Oh, yes, the infernal blood and all that.”

“Yep, I can take quite a bit of fire before it hurts.” Mollymauk let out a toothy grin. 

“Yeah, most people I know aren’t that fire retardant.”

“True, true that they aren’t.” Mollymauk looked from end to end of the alley. “Want to give it a go?”

“Give what a go?” Caleb looked at Mollymauk wide eyed.

“You know your fire sorcery thing.” 

“Like on the ground?”

“On me.” Mollymauk pointed a thumb towards his chest.

“Molly, I-I-I don’t think that would be a good idea.” But Mollymauk was already taking off his coat and pulling his shirt over his head. “I won’t even flinch. Just one time.”

“Nien.”

“One time.”

“Nien. I-I ju-just...”

“I’ll buy you a new book.”

Caleb pinched his lips together and Mollymauk saw Caleb’s eyes dance with calculations. “One time and this only time.” 

“I’m so ready.” Mollymauk spread out his arms in a T-pose. Caleb held up his hands making sure his thumbs were touching each other and his fingers splayed inches from the center of Mollymauk’s chest. The blast was instantaneous. A swirling blast of fire scorched his torso.

  * Caleb cast burning hands at level 1. I rolled 3 six sided dice. I got 2 1 1 for a total of 4. Reduced by half. Caleb does 2 damage to Mollymauk. 



Beads of sweat fell from Caleb's brow. "Was that it?" Mollymauk asked, trying to stifle a laugh. 

"Ya, I gave that my all."

Mollymauk let out a howl that was a cross between a wounded animal and a laughing man. "I’ve stubbed my toe harder. Hahaha, I’ve had papercuts that did more damage." Mollymauk was slapping his knee as he wheezed.

Caleb gritted his teeth, splayed his fingers and pressed his thumbs together again with such daft motion Mollymauk was caught off guard.

  
  


  * Caleb cast burning hands at level 3. I rolled 5 six sided dice. I got 6 2 5 3 4 for a total of 20. Reduced by half. Caleb does 10 damage to Mollymauk. 



The blast caught Mollymauk off guard. The flames scorched the back of his throat. Mollymauk fell to his knees. The flames lapped across his vision, but he saw past them. Caleb stood. His arms were laxed, eyes wide, the small curve on his lips. And there it was. The glee in his eyes. The need. The want. For a brief moment Mollymauk saw Caleb look at him like he wanted him. 

“Molly!” Caleb ran to him. Mollymauk coughed white smoke. “I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean. Y-y-you,  _ scheiße _ !” 

Caleb placed his hands on the sides of Mollymauk’s head. “Are you alright?”

Mollymauk moved with the swiftness of a rogue. His lips pressed against Caleb’s. When he pulled back all he could say was, “Do it again.” 

Caleb was beet red. He stumbled back as Molly leaned in closer; a smoldering tiefling with eyes glowing red. 

“M-M-M-Molly that is not a g-g-good idea.W-w-we are outside.” Caleb hands raised up to block Molly, but his fingertips only found his smooth smoldering flesh. 

“Then, how about something completely different?” 

Mollymauk brought Caleb’s hand to his mouth. A dark violet tongue ran across Caleb’s index finger before engulfing the finger into his mouth. Caleb stiffen. 

“Don’t worry,” Mollymauk said, “It’ll all be alright.”

  * Mollymauk cast charm person, or devil’s tongue, on Caleb to calm him down. The DC for charm person is 11 wisdom. Caleb rolled a 4 + 6 for a total of 10. Caleb failed!



Caleb felt a wave of calm wash over him. Mollymauk’s voice was a soothing ballad that played on his ears. 

“Doesn’t this feel good?” Mollymauk whispered 

“It does feel good.” 

Mollymauk guided Caleb’s hand over his body. The ginger’s wet fingers sizzled as they traced Mollymauk’s violet form. Caleb’s hand found purchase on Mollymauk’s hips as Mollymauk began to lick Caleb’s neck. Caleb leaned his head back and let out a soft moan. 

“Just enjoy yourself.” Mollymauk whispered.

“Enjoy myself.” Caleb repeated.

“Yeah, enjoy yourself.”

Mollymauk kissed along Caleb’s neck and shoulder. Caleb grabbed Mollymauk’s tail. A loud moan escaped Mollymauk’s mouth like a wild animal caught in a trap. Mollymauk fell limp on top of Caleb. The purple tiefling held tightly to Caleb’s shirt. 

“Sorry, that’s a weak spot when I’m really excited.” 

Caleb stared at Mollymauk’s visage. The tiefling was red in the face, eyes trembling, and mouth drooling like a drunk. Caleb perked up. He grabbed the tail tightly again and watched as the tiefling faltered. Caleb stroked the tail vigorously. He watched as Molly tried to fight the pleasure. 

“No,” Mollymauk protested, “You’ll make m-”, but it was too late. Mollymauk shuddered. A cold wet spot formed on the front of Mollymauk’s pants. Mollymauk was overcome with embarrassment. Yet, there the ginger was looking at him with that same smirk he reserved for his books. When Caleb kisses him that’s when Mollymauk regained some composter. 

Caleb was surgical. He pulled Mollymauk’s pants off like they were an affront to nature. Mollymauk was in too much of a stupor to protest or help. 

Caleb wet two of his fingers and then slid them in Mollymauk's tight purple entrance.

"Ngh!" Mollymauk yelped. "Oh, Gods."

Mollymauk's arse gripped Calebs fingers with the force of a bear trap. Mollymauk raised his arse into the air, allowing Caleb to penetrate him easier. 

The moans that escaped Mollymauk were a mixture of hisses and whines. His forked tongue flicked hungry. For a brief moment Caleb stopped fingering him. 

Caleb pushed Mollymauk deeper into the little cove. 

“Ouch.” The cold ground jostling him back to reality. 

“Shh.” Caleb held up his hands on top of Mollymauk’s mouth.

  * Caleb and Mollymauk have to make stealth checks. Caleb 17+1 total 18 and Mollymauk 15+3 total 18.



A drunk band of people had walked through the alley. Caleb had seen shadows dance at the other end of the alley and quickly hid himself and Mollymauk.

Caleb thrusted his fingers in and out of Mollymauk's entrance. A moan almost escaped Mollymauk's lips, but Mollymauk was quick to stifle the sound. 

The band passed by the pair, unknowingly.

Mollymauk could hear his heart in his ears. The thrill of almost being caught was overwhelming. 

Caleb didn’t say anything as he untied the strap to his pants. 

“Suck it.” Caleb commanded.

Mollymauk dove towards Caleb's cock, engulfing the length of it in one go. 

Mollymauk finally heard Caleb moan. Mollymauk's mouth became a vice of hot, wet pleasure. His forked tongue effortlessly found the tip of his penis. The purple tiefling shoved the tip of his tongue down Caleb’s urethra. Then sucked hard enough to hollow out his violet cheeks. A blinding white light blinded Caleb as he had to force himself from coming. 

“Fuck,” Caleb groaned the word more than he said it. Caleb removed Mollymauk from his member. With a twist and a pop Mollymauk let Caleb fall from his mouth a long trail of clear white fluid stretched then snapped out of existence. 

Caleb rolled Mollymauk on his back. Mollymauk could feel Caleb searching for his tight little arsehole. Mollymauk was so tense the first thrust didn’t even penetrate, but Caleb wasn’t deterred. The second thrust found purchase. 

Mollymauk could feel Caleb's slow descent into his body; filling him up. Mollymauk squirmed hungrily, trying to force his ass to swallow more of Caleb’s cock. A hand grabbed Mollymauk’s hips and stopped his efforts. 

“I’m enjoying myself.” Caleb said flatly, “Be a good boy and wait.” 

Mollymauk was about to protest, but thought better of it. When Caleb removed his entire length, Mollymauk whimpered like a sad puppy who had lost his favorite toy. 

Caleb positioned himself right on Mollymauk’s entrance. 

“Now.”

Mollymauk barely had time to question what Caleb meant by now, when Caleb thrust from tip to hilt up his ass. The tiefling roared so loud that he was sure someone would hear. Caleb didn’t even bother to quiet him. Mollymauk became painfully awake they were still outside and fucking in the back of an alley, when he finally noticed the loud booming sound in the distance.

_ The fireworks. _ Mollymauk howled again as Caleb began to thrust faster and harder.  _ Gods! Did he plan this? _

Caleb was unrelenting in his passion. Caleb worked Mollymauk like an instrument as the fireworks overlaid Mollymauks wails. Wails that became a crazed orchestra. Caleb reached his peak and shuddered. His hands raked the purple teifling’s thighs leaving red burns and sparks. 

There was a long moment of heavy breathing. When Caleb finally removed his cock, Mollymauk shurreded; spent and cold.

“That was most enjoyable.” Mollymauk said. 

Caleb said nothing as he rose from the ground. His eyes are dark.

“I wasn’t expecting you to take the reins like you did.”

“Nor I.” Caleb said quietly. Mollymauk noticed how flat Caleb’s tone was.

“Is something wrong?”

Caleb stood. He pulled up his pants and dressed himself. “Mollymauk, the next time you think it’s a good idea to charm me. Don’t.” 

Mollymauk gulped as he was the fire in Caleb’s eyes. Caleb turned and left the purple tiefling. 

“Call me.” Mollymauk joked, but he saw his words fell on deaf ears. “Oh. Shit.”


	2. The art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a website to post my Molly x Caleb art. So if you read the fic here is some art. I will always listen to Molly x Caleb art request. Though I may not have time to take them.

This pictures were done using porn as a reference from myreadingmanga . 


End file.
